Sekidō Jiyūkari
Sekidō Jiyūkari (自由狩り赤道, Jiyūkari Sekidō; Japanese for Hunt for Freedom on the Equator) is a Chunin of Getsugakure, as well as a member of the Jiyūkari Clan. He is the son of his clan's head, and the younger brother of Hokkō Jiyūkari. Appearance Sekidō, true to his clan's typical build, is short, appearing to be eleven rather than fourteen, and slight of body, being extremely thin. His hair is of a pure white color, and spikes out in many different directions, thinning down into wisps at places. He has greenish-blue eyes, and a small nose. He wears a red cloth around his neck. He commonly wears a glider-like kite, as well as a two-part white jumpsuit decorated with yellow. Personality Sekidō is a brash child, commented on even by his similarly, if to a lesser degree, gung-ho brother. He is easily riled up, and is careless when he makes definitive decisions, which he does very quickly when not forced to mull an idea over. He is also very eager to prove himself, though he is not doubted by anyone except himself, and wishes to be like his older brother, even though that brother recognizes that Sekidō is more skilled than he was at his age. Sekidō will rush into battle even more recklessly than Hokkō, for while his brother just doesn't care about the odds, or loses himself to rage when attacking a single foe, Sekidō will run at a large enemy force by himself simply because he doesn't realize the issues, not having thought it over. Sekidō is also somewhat gullible, as he doesn't ask questions and acts quickly, without considering the consequences or really processing what he is told.In the words of his father, his body reacts at a thousand times the speed of his mind. However, when not pressured or riled up, he is very innovative, being able to ivnent new techniques and brainstorm thoughts quickly, as long as he is persuaded of the merits of doing so. He thinks ahead when planning battle tactics, making him a more dangerous foe, but his capabilities are reduced by his brashness, as he rushes headlong when forced to do or die, or even to make a decision on the spot. Synopsis Abilities Sekidō, the brother of Hokko, uses a peculiar method of combat. He attaches himself to a kite with wings like a glider, which is attached to a few other kites, as well as a multitude of small kite-like objects, many of which hold weapons. Instead of using the Wind Guiding Technique constantly, he uses the natural wind to guide himself mostly, using a light variation of the technique to feel the wind perfectly so that he can navigate it, but retain his movement, receiving only a dulling of senses in return. While like this, he can move, if not speedily, to fire the weapons from his kites, including several metal dragons mounted on his glider or shift his weight slightly to steer. However, he must alternate between this and the Wind Guiding Technique to stay in the air. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Chunin Category:Getsugakure Category:Thepantheon Category:Male